Status Para Ninja
by Geldrako Suz-chan
Summary: Didesa para ninja sudah berkembang apa yang dinamakan facebook, nah gimana ya ceritanya mereka gunakan  facebook itu.. dari pada penasaran yang langsung buat susah senyum? meningan langsung baca aja minna.


**STATUS PARA NINJA**

Yohohoho yup hari ini saya muncul dengan fic gaje dan tak jelas maka dari itu saya berharap bisa membuat waktu luang anda terpakai untuk membaca fic ini beberapa menit saja tak lama kok hehhehe..

Summary : Didesa para ninja sudah berkembang apa yang dinamakan facebook, nah gimana ya ceritanya mereka gunakan facebook itu.. dari pada penasaran yang langsung buat susah senyum? meningan langsung baca aja minna.

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Genre : Humor tapi Author juga belum tahu ini bisa dibilang humor atau bukan #Dihajar warga Konoha

Rated: Terserah kalian aja pokok ne semua umur masuk K+

Warning: Terjadi tingkat OOC yang sangat, ini hanya hiburan semata. Jangan dianggap serius.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **

Bangun pagi langsung mandi….

**2 Menit yang lalu**

**Naruto Cinta Ramen,Sakura Pinky,Ino Putri Hana,Karin luuphhh dan 5 orang lainnya menyukai ini. Suka. Komentar.**

**Karin Luphhh **O/O #Nosebleed

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Yoooo sobat pagiiiii… jahahaha pagi2 udah mandi,rajin amat

**Sakura Pinky ** KYAAAAAA SASUKE-KUN …. \^O^/

**Ino Putri Hana **Sasuke-kun…. Milikku….

**Sasuke Suka Tomat ** Tentu saja aku rajin tak sepertimu,baka…. Eee kau kenapa karin?

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Gaaaah aku tidak baka… eh… ada sakura-chan… Ohayou sakura-chan… Pagi ini kau tampak cantik dan segar seperti bunga yang kutanam dihalamanku ^.^

**Sakura Pinky **Gomballl ….

**Karin Luphhh **Kyaaa Sasuke-sama… sasuke-sama tampaaan ~ jadilah pacarku…

**Ino Putri Hana **Sasuke itu milikku Karin…. Kalau kau mau dia langkahi dulu kecantikanku hahahaha…

**Sakura Pinky **apa aku tak salah dengar,ino… sasuke itu tertarik padaku… kecantikanmu itu dibawah kecantikanku tahu

**Sasuke Suka Tomat ** Kalian berisik! #Nendang semua orang yang komen

**Pein Pria Edotensei**

Anggota Akatsuki kumpul sekarang dimarkas kalian belum pada bayar uang kas…

**5 Menit yang lalu**

**Tobi Bocah Lollipop,Konan Nona Kertas,Itachi Ganteng,Kakuzu Cinta Uang dan 3 orang lainnya menyukai ini. Suka. Komentar.**

**Kisame Hiu Samehada **nggak punya duit… aku dibayarin Itachi aja dulu… ok sob..

**Itachi Ganteng **lah lah … aku juga tak punya duit…

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang** Pokoknya kalian harus bayar kalau tidak kalian dikeluarkan! Memangnya makan dan minum itu Gratis!

**Itachi Ganteng** lah emang cari duit gampang apa…. Susah tau.

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang** nggak mau tau pokoknya harus bayar, cari duit gampang ngamen juga langsung dapet

**Itachi Ganteng** masa orang setampanku ngamen ? tu yang pantes kisame huhuhu

**Kisame Hiu Sameha** Asal kau tahu saja Itachi tampangku itu lebih pantas jadi mafia bukan tukang ngamen.

**Itachi Ganteng** O.O #Mangap2

**Tobi bocah Lollipop** Uangku habis ku belikan lollipop… jadi minggu depan yaa yaa yaa…

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang** Hmmmmm tidak bisa, pokoknya bayar sekarang .

**Tobi Bocah Lollipop** Gimana caranya dapat uang … Uang tobiiii habiis \./

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang** Hmmm… jual aja lollipop mu itu, belum dimakan kan?

**Tobi Bocah Lollipop **Huweeeek jangan lollipop.. jangan lollipop T.T Tobi sayang lollipop

**Hidan Rambut Putih **Kakuzu, kau tidak dewasa.. membuat anak kecil menangis,bagi anak kecil permen adalah jiwanya tahu..

**Kakuzu Cinta Uang** Hmmm aku tak peduli.. Hidan kau belum bayar uang kas…

**Hidan Rambut Putih** ehh… iya aku lupa ada janji potong rambut… kalo begitu jaa~

**Kakashi Cowok Misterius**

Icha Icha versi terbaru terbit… ^.^

**7 Menit yang lalu**

**Jiraya Petapa katak Menyukai ini. Suka. Komentar.**

**Jiraya Petapa Katak **2 Hari lagi dijual di toko biasa, untukmu ku berikan diskon ^.^

**Kakashi Cowok Misterius** Hai… Arigatou…

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** ~.~

**Kakashi Cowok Misterius** anak dibawah umur tak boleh membacanya,naruto…

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Siapa juga yang mau membaca buku seperti itu…

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Gimana seh cara naklukin hati cewe? O.o"

**10 Menit yang lalu**

**Sasuke Suka Tomat,Kiba sayang Akamaru,Shikamaru Mendokusei dan 7 Orang lainnya menyukai ini. Suka. Komentar.**

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Stoic….

**Kiba sayang Akamaru** Maen Gombaal … Gombalan ajaaa….

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** udah ku gombalin tapi aku malah ditampar T.T hiks hiks hiks…

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** Itu mah nasibmu, waktu pertama kali aku gombalin cewe dia malah klepek2 kayak ikan aja ~^.^~

**Neji Rambut Panjang** Kasih puisi cinta aja

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** basiii

**Neji Rambut Panjang **Mukamu basii #Lumpat

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** Kusooo!

**Karin Luphhh**

Pengen liat bintang bareng sasuke ku… hihihihi

**5 Menit yang Lalu**

**Naruto Cinta Ramen,Suigetsu Hiu Garang,Juugo Pukulan Maut menyukai ini. Suka. Komentar.**

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang **Siang2 mana ada bintang… meningan liat ikan hiu bareng aku di laut Karin-chan.. ^.^

**Karin Luphhh** Siapa juga yang mau lihat hiu nggak romantis tauuu…

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang** Terus yang romantis apa dong? O_O"

**Karin Luphhh** Tentulah menikah dengan sasuke dibawah cahaya rembulan ha ha ha …

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** Aku sudah punya calon istri Karin..

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang** wah hebat kau sasuke… cantik nggak?

**Juugo Pukulan Maut** Selamat ya sob.. kapan -kapan kenalin ma kita2 ok

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** jangan bilang itu Sakura-chan… IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE….. #tereak pake toa

**Karin Luphhh** T.T sui kita lihat hiu aja yuk…

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang** Tadi katanya nggak romantis terus mau ngapain kamu kesana , hm ?

**Karin Luphhh** Mau jadi makanan ringan hiumu…

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **

Aku cinta kamu , sangaaaaaaaaat suka kamu calon istriku yang sangaaaaaat aku suuuuuuuuka ^/^

**6 Menit yang lalu **

**Neji Rambut Panjang, Shino Pelindung Serangga,Suigetsu Hiu Garang dan 7 orang lainnya menyukai ini. Suka. Komentar**.

**Neji Rambut Panjang** nggak usah lebey kali sas..

**Tenten Gadis China** Bukan Lebey neji tapi Lebay..

**Neji Rambut Panjang** ^/^ Sa.. sama aja kaliiii….

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang** Siapa sih sas? Cantikk nggak?

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** Pastinya..

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Jangan Sakura-chan, jangan Sakura-chan.. # Komat Kamit

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** Dia lebih indah dari Sakura..

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang** jangan buat penasaran dong sas… siapa sih pengen liiiiiat..

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Palingan itu Tomat** ~.~**

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang **sotoy kau Naruto…

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Hehehehe… # Garuk2 kepala

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang** kenapa ada kutu? Wkwkw

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Enak saja cucu Hokage ke empat mana ada kutu tahu… Tahu aja tahu

**Neji Rambut Panjang** Baka, kalian berdua kalau mau ribut jangan disini…

**Suigetsu Hiu Garang l**ah emang apa urusannya denganmu… tuh sih empunya juga tenang2 aja…

**Neji Rambut Panjang** Gaaaah aku pengen tau calon istri sasuke , baka…

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Jhahaha Pasti mau kau embat ya…

**Neji Rambut Panjang **Baka… gimana kalo calon istrinya hinata,hah? Aku tak rela…

Bila bersaudara dengannya tahu..

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** aku bukan tahu…

**Neji Rambut Panjang** siapa yang bilang kau tahu, baka..

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Aku tidaaak baka…

**Neji Rambut panjang** Gaaaaaaaah kau menyebalkan…

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** KALAU MAU BERISIK, PERGI KALIAAAAAAN … #Nendang semua yang komen

**Dinding Penjual Tomat Segar**

**Sasuke Suka Tomat**

Mamiiii sayaaaaang~

**Baru saja. Komentar. Hapus. Antar Dinding.**

**Sasuke Suka Tomat dan Penjual Tomat Segar menyukai ini.**

**Penjual Tomat Segar **ada apa pii?

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **Kita nikah yuuuuuuu

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Ehem… ehem # keseleg biji salak

**Sasuke Suka Tomat **kenapa kau ? mau minum # Nyodorin jus Tomat

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** ah.. ti… tidak usah, hmmm bukankah itu Ayame san?

**Penjual Tomat Segar** Iya aku ayame naruto… ^.^

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Hahahaha selamat yah… ntar kalo nikah kasih diskon ku makan ramen ya ayame san… aku kan teman baiknya sasuke… ^^ # Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan

**Penjual Tomat Segar** tentu saja ku beri diskon tapi bukan ramen naruto..

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Loh kenapa bukan ramen ?

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** karena … *menyeringai* kedai ramen akan ditutup dan diganti menjadi toko TOMAT SEEEGAAAAR \O/

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** OHHHH TIIIIDAAAAKK KENAPA BEGITU AYAME SAN?

**Penjual Tomat Segar** Karena sasuke suka tomat dan dia tidak menyukai ramen jadi ya begitulah…

**Naruto Cinta Ramen **Kyaaaaaa kalau begitu menikahlah denganku ayame san… sasuke itu buaya darat, buaya darat yang suka gombalin wanitaaa loh…

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** baka, apa yang kau katakan,hah?

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Cintaku pada ramen mengalahkan cintaku pada wanita … JANGAAAN HARAP RAMEN ICHIRAKU DITUTUUUUUUP. Aku akan gagalkan pernikahanmuuuu….

**Sasuke Suka Tomat** kalau begitu… Ayame ayo kita kawin lari

**Penjual Tomat Segar** Pernikahan yang tak direstui sahabat… oke2 kita kawin lariii…

**Naruto Cinta Ramen** Jangan pergi.. kumohon…. SUMBER RAMEEEEEEN KUUUU HUUUWEEEE …

Tamat

Wkwkwkwkwk gimana kah? Gaje kah? Humor kah atau kurang?

Oke jangan lupa habis baca Review ok,beri saran dan komentarmu minna… dan Terima kasih telah membaca fic gaje ini..

RnR


End file.
